wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ensui Pakkun
Perfil * Nombre: ぱっくん えんす / Pakkun Ensui * Apodo: Sonick * Profesión: Actor, Modelo, Cantante y Empresario * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: 182 cm * Peso: 72 kg * Tipo de Sangre: O * Signo Zodiacal: Escorpión * Agencia: '''J-Power Entertainment Dramas * Terius Behind Me (MBC, 2018) * Oh My Venus (KBS2, 2015-2016) * One Sunny Day (FTV, 2014-2015) * Master's Sun (SBS,2013) * Ghost (SBS, 2012) * Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) * I Am Ghost (BeeTV, 2009) * Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) * What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) * Sorry, I Love You (KBS2, 2004) * Thousand Years of Love (SBS, 2003) * Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) * We Are Dating Now (SBS, 2002) * Law Firm (SBS, 2001) * Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) * Cheers for the Women (SBS, 2000) * Great Great (SBS, 2000) * Love Story (SBS, 1999, historia 6) * Three Men Three Women (MBC sitcom, 1998) * Oh Happy Day (KBS sitcom, 1997) * Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) Películas * Be With You (2018) * Battleship Island (2017) * A Company Man (2012) * Always (2011) * Sophie's Revenge (2009) * Rough Cut (2008) * Gegege no Kitaro - Sennen Noroi Uta (2008) * A Destiny (2007) * Can't Live Without Robbery (2002) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 1996 * Aficiones: Todo tipo de deportes, música, ver películas, navegar por internet. * Especialidades: Natación. * Familia: Madre y Hermana Mayor * Comenzó como modelo. * Completó su servicio militar de dos años el 27 de Abril de 2007. * Participó en un anunció de tres partes llamado U-TURN para una marca de automóviles. * Fue escogido como Romeo para Dressed to Kill, una marca de jeans. * Cuando tiene participaciones de cantante de Hip Hop su nombre es "G". * Tiene un fuerte parecido con el actor Atsushi Mansaku, muchos les dicen que parecen padre e hijo. * Es el primer artista japones que su nombre esta en una carretera.. * Comparte día de cumpleaños con Yohan de Boys Generation. * Es el hombre más sexy de Japón. * Yuri de EXICA dijo que le gustaría que estén juntos en We Got Married. * Es el tipo ideal de Zinger de Secret. * Ensui dice que a veces se sentía incomodo al ser el centro de atención. Él no disfrutaba de las entrevistas de las sesiones de fotos, o estar rodeado de grandes grupos de personas, pero ahora,él dice que se a vuelto más abierto en los últimos años. * Hace unos años publico el libro '''"Pakkun Ensui´s Road", '''una recopilación de fotografías y ensayos que surgieron durante los últimos 13 años desde que debutó como artista. Este libro se convirtió en en un Best seller. * Lo primero que ve en una mujer son las piernas. * No le agradan las personas que critican mucho y hablan demasiado. Esto debido a que su personalidad es tranquila. * Sus palabras preferidas son : Amor, familia, amigos y amistad. * Su primer beso fue cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria en casa de su novia. * Con respecto a los personajes que ha interpretado, en una entrevista dijo que le gustan, que "no le interesa ser un chico bueno". * Le gusta la fotografía. * Obsequio calzado a todo el elenco y equipo de The Master's Sun y de Oh My Venus. * En una entrevista reveló que considera a Hello Venus como su grupo femenino favorito. * Sus aficiones son los deportes, pero tiene gran habilidad en la natación, donde logró obtener un medalla en "National Atletic Meet". * Yoly de Fantastic Girls lo eligió como su chico ideal. Galería Ensui.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1977 Categoría:J-Power Entertainment